Reunión de Reyes
by Endoriel
Summary: ¿En realidad todo el tiempo la realeza tiene un comportamiento intachable? ¿Es posible que nunca los lideres hagan locuras juntos? En lo profunde Lorién los elfos mas importantes se reúnen y para discutir los problemas que los aquejan, ¿Pero eso será todo? Este fic participa en 2# reto del mes de diciembre. Pecado Capitales del Forum El Poney Pisador


Desclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de profesor Tolkien. Yo solo he jugado un rato con ellos

Avisos: Este fic participa en 2# reto del mes de diciembre: Pecados capitales, del fórum el Poney Pisador.  
Es mi obligación informarles que el siguiente escrito contiene lemon (es el primero que escribo así que a los que les guste o han leído cosas similares no se esperen la gran cosas)

* * *

Reunión de Reyes

Había pasado una semana del solsticio de invierno. En lo profundo del Lothlórien, en una muy lujosa casa se encontraban los elfos más nobles de la tierra media: Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Thranduil, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas y Glorfindel.

Cada año antes de que este culminara, los representantes de cada reino se reunían durante una semana para discutir diversos temas como: organización, comercio, traslado, economía, política, además de compartir información sobre lo que acontecía dentro y fuera de cada uno de sus países. La ubicación de la reunión siempre cambiaba de lugar y este año les toco a los señores de Lórien ser los anfitriones de tan importante concilio.

Normalmente solo asistían los cuatro reyes elfos, pero este año como ocasión especial dejaron que los príncipes de Rivendel y el Bosque Negro asistieran. Glorfindel iba más bien como capitán de la guardia real.

Alrededor de la casa solo habían doce guardias, la servidumbre eran únicamente ocho personas: tres cocineros, dos ayudantes de cocina y tres mucamas, todos de alta confianza.

Por su puesto que los señores de Lothlórien se lucieron con la morada, no era nada pequeña, era de dos pisos, en la terraza se alcanzaban a ver cómodos asientos para observar el oscuro cielo. En la parte baja se encontraba un salón muy bien iluminado por la luz de la estrellas, en el centro había un pequeño agujero para encender el fuego y a unos metros a su alrededor estaban unos sillones para que los presentes tomaran asiento y descansaran, en una de las orillas había una barra con diversas bebida alcohólicas y algunos bocadillos, en una de las esquinas estaba el comedor, tenía por techo puro cristal, unos pilares en espiral lo sostenía, no tenía paredes. En el segundo piso estaban todas las habitaciones, cada una con: un balcón personal donde recibían perfectamente la luz de la luna, baño propio con una tina grande y un pequeño armario donde colocar sus cosas. En la parte de afuera estaba un pequeño lago donde podían nadar a la perfección, unas hamacas colgadas de los árboles para descansar tranquilamente, un poco alejado de la casa entre la arboleda estaba la cocina y a lado las habitaciones de la servidumbre. En pocas palabras se podría decir que era la casa perfecta de retiro en lo profundo del bosque.

Habían llegado a este lugar a medio día. Durante la tarde discutieron todo lo que tenían que discutir; en realidad el concilio solo era un pretexto para que los nobles elfos tomaran unas merecidas vacaciones. Nunca les tomaba más de tres o cuatro horas discutir todo referente con los reinos. Ahora se tomarían el resto del tiempo para descansar.

El atardecer había llegado a su fin, los cocineros preparaban la cena. Dos horas después los invitados ya estaban listos para la cena; todos bajaron luciendo finas prendas: Elrond vestía de azul, los gemelos de plata, Thranduil de dorado, Legolas de blanco al igual que los señores de Lorién

La comida fue suculenta y demasiado variada. Al terminar con los platillos pidieron a la servidumbre que se retirara a descansar. Todos acataron rápidamente las órdenes de sus señores. Todos estaban muy cómodamente sentados en los respectivos sillones alrededor de la fogata bebiendo vino tinto; cuando escucharon que los elfos ya estaban lo suficiente lejos del lugar como para escucharlos. Los reyes cambiaron sus posiciones como rayo, mientras unos se despojaban de su calzado, otros sacaban más vino y ponían una botella vacía en el centro. Legolas, Elladan y Elrohir se les quedaron viendo sin parpadear. Parecían pequeños elfitos que hacían travesuras cuando nadie los veía.

\- ¿Acaso creías que toda la semana me la pasaba pensando en política? – golpeo ligeramente Thranduil a su hijo en el hombro. Este llano portaba la diadema de plata y su capa estaba tirada un poco más allá.

\- No, pero tampoco me imaginaba que solo hablaban durante un par de horas y después se comportaban como adolescentes.

\- Legolas – se metió en la conversación Lord Elrond – nosotros no la pasamos todo el tiempo pensando en nuestros pueblo, no tenemos diversión alguna y además nuestro comportamiento debe de ser intachable – el joven sindar se quedó pensativo.

\- La razón por la cual los hemos invitado – dijo Galadriel abrazando a sus nietos por la espalda – es para que compartan estos momentos con nosotros

\- Creemos que hemos sido muy egoístas al no compartir esto con ustedes – inquirió Celeborn - ¿acaso no, no lo merecemos?

\- Por supuesto – respondió Elladan

\- ¡Entonces que esperan!, es el único momento en el que ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran… por los demás elfos no se preocupen, mi esposa puso un hechizo para engañar a cualquiera que pase a diez metros a la redonda fuera de la casa… tranquilos lo que sucede aquí, aquí se queda – los más jóvenes se les quedaron viendo penetrantemente no creyendo lo que decía Celeborn – les doy mi palabra de que no habrá castigo alguno o algo de esa índole – se les quedo viendo a los dos padres.

\- Así es – asintieron al mismo tiempo Thranduil y Elrond.

\- Pues si es así – Elladan se levantó y se dirigió a la barra de bebida – y no habrá problemas… yo me uno a ustedes – se rellenó la copa hasta el límite. Elrohir y Legolas lo imitaron.

\- Y ¿para qué quieren la botella? – pregunto Legolas curioso.

\- ¡Valla que son buenos niños! – exclamo la dama blanca, se sentó al lado de la botella los otros monarcas hicieron lo mismo – todos nos sentamos en círculo, se gira la botella y cuando se detenga al que le toco la boquilla le toca obedecer al que le toco la cola de la botella – los príncipes le lanzaron una mira indicándole que no le habían entendido – me refiero a que el de la cola le pone un reto o hace una pregunta al de la boquilla y el otro tiene que obedecer… de no ser así el que obedece debe de cumplir otro reto pero enfrente de los sirvientes… ¿comprenden? – los tres se quedaron pensando.

\- ¿Cuáles son las reglas? – dejo tímido Elrohir.

\- No hay reglas – respondió rápidamente Thranduil.

\- ¿Si quieren jugar? – cuestiono Elrond. Los más jóvenes intercambiaron miradas y rápidamente formaron parte del círculo en el piso.

\- ¿Quién comienza? – Thranduil termino de tomarse su copa de vino y se la volvió a rellenar.

\- El más chico – Propuso Celeborn. De todos Legolas era es más pequeño; Elladan era unos minutos mayor que Elrohir y ambos le aventajaban al sindar por lo menos cincuenta años.

Legolas termino su bebida y giro la botella... comenzaba a detenerse, al parecer seria Celeborn a Elladan… no Galadriel a Elrond… parece que Elrohir a Thranduil… gira, gira y se detiene en… Legolas a Thranduil

\- ¡Huuuu! – rapídamente se escuchó el abucheo por parte de todos. Thranduil sabía que Legolas era demasiado inocente así que no le tocaría un reto tan complicado.

\- Quiero que… mmm… que… - se rasco el mentón - ¡ya se! – Aclaro su voz – quiero que bailes sensualmente en el centro – el rey del Bosque Negro escupió el vino que bebía al escuchar las palabras de su hijo. Más sin embargo en los ojo del príncipe no se mostraba otra cosa más que diversión y no perversión.

Sin decir más se levantó del piso, se tomó una copa entera de vino. Comenzó por mover lentamente las caderas, cunado tomo más confianza comenzó a desabrocharse uno de los botones de su túnica… en un sensual movimiento toco el piso con uno de sus dedos y se volvió a poner de pie, abrió ligeramente sus piernas y comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo, dio un pequeño salto abriendo más el compás y flexionando ligeramente las rodillas, extendió los brazo y comenzó a mover su pelvis adelante y atrás lentamente. Dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás e hizo una reverencia indicando que ya había terminado su acto.

Todo el tiempo que el rey estuvo bailando Legolas sin razón alguna se sonrojo, no creía que su padre se atreviera a tal cosa, lo mismo paso con los gemelos. En cambio para Elrond y Celeborn parecía muy común lo que sucedía. Pero lo realmente extraño era la forma en que la única dama del concilio veía al rubio, un extraño brillo se reflejaba en sus ojos y de cuando en cuando mordisqueaba su labio inferior, estas acciones solo fueron notadas por Thranduil.

\- ¡Vamos preciosa no te detengas! – jugueteo Elrond.

\- ¡Ni se nota que le bailabas a tu esposa! – continuo Celeborn. Thranduil solo se sentó haciendo reverencias de agradecimiento, con una sonrisa más bien femenina.

\- Vas gira la botella – ordeno Elrond a Thranduil.

La botella comenzó a girar y una nueva víctima cayó; durante un par de horas las preguntas y los retos no fueron tan fuertes o exagerados, de hecho lo más impertinente fue el reto de Legolas Hacia su _adar*,_ los demás median sus mandatos. En todo este tiempo no le había tocado ni una sola vez mandar a la dama Galadriel… y la botella comienza a detenerse y es… es… Galadriel a Legolas.

\- Veamos… algo sencillo… quítate la camisa – todos abrieron muy grandes los ojos; Legolas conocía las reglas no odia negarse, así que se la quitó dejando al descubierto su bien formado abdomen y unos brazos dignos de un arquero. Galadriel se sorprendió al ver tan hermosos torso al descubierto.

Legolas giro la botella… vueltas… vueltas y más vueltas… y sale Galadriel a Thranduil. Una sonrisa perversa se formó en los labios de la gran dama blanca.

\- Tu ya estas más grandecito… así que veo en tu destino que antes de que pasen cinco minutos tu estarás nadando en el lago solamente con ropa interior, regresaras y no te pondrás prenda alguna …

\- Vamos Artemis – replico Thranduil – la noche es fría y el agua no me quiero ni imaginar…

\- No me agás reír, los elfos no sienten frio se te olvida… o acaso ¿no eres lo suficiente elfo como para cumplir el reto? – el rey rodo los ojos y ella le lanzo una mirada de que estaba contando el tiempo.

Sin decir más el rubio comenzó a quitarse la túnica, en el camino fue dejando sus botas y aun lado del lago su pantalón que se ajustaba al cuerpo. Los demás presentes siguieron su camino para observar lo que el rey hacía. Thranduil estiro los brazos echándose un clavado al pequeño lago. Bajo la suave luz de la luna se veía la figura del elfo pasar por lo bajo para salir al otro extremo del lago. Al llegar a aguas menos profundas comenzó a caminar mientras salía lentamente del agua, la luz de la luna iluminaba la piel mojada del gran elfo de ojos azules, su cabello dorado caía en una casada en su espalda. Se fue acercando hacia el pequeño grupo de elfos.

\- Contenta – refunfuño el rubio. Galadriel se le quedo viendo a su torso mejor formado que el de su hijo y los finos diamantes de agua que brillaban en su hermosa piel.

La noche continúo y no pararon de jugar hasta pasadas de la una de la mañana. Celeborn se había pasado de copas quedando noqueado por completo traía puesto uno de los vestidos de su mujer. Elrond había quedado solo con su ropa interior y una bota, sobre el pecho y los hombros tenia miel. Legolas estaba perfectamente sobrio, así que se ofreció a llevar a Celeborn a su habitación; Elladan y Elrohir le ayudaron.

Los demás ya se habían ido a dormir, excepto Galadriel, quien seguía contemplando a Thranduil recargada en un pilar para que no la viera. Él apenas se estaba secando, a orillas del lago. A pesar de la noche fría no había sufrido tanto como se esperaría pues, como le recordó Galadriel, los elfos no podían sentir el frío.

-Sí, no cabe duda –musitó la elfa para sí-, hoy serás mío, rey.

Ya eran las 3 a.m. y un gran silencio reinaba en el lugar; la dama blanca entro silenciosa en la habitación de Thranduil. Comenzó caminar en círculos alrededor de la cama observando detenidamente el torso desnudo y musculoso del rey; solo una delgada sabana blanca cubría el cuerpo semi -desnudo de Oropherion.

De improvisto el rubio. Cambia su posición como si se percatara de la mirada lujuriosa de Galadriel, poniéndose boca abajo dejando a la vista su ancha y bien formada espalda. La estrella de la mañana solo se mordió el labio inferior reteniendo sus ganas de acariciar cada musculo del rey. Silenciosa como siempre saco de su transparente camisón cuatro amarras de seda; con suma delicadeza y suavidad, para evitar que el rey despertara comenzó a atarle las manos a la cabecera, coloco las amarras más largas para sujetar sus piernas a las patas de la cama cuidando de dejarle movilidad a todo su cuerpo.

Durante unos minutos mantuvo su distancia admirando la belleza de su presa: sus largas piernas, la espalda ancha y musculosa que tanto la hacía delirar, la cascada de oro que tenía por cabellera y... jamás se había percatado de su muy abultado trasero, ese pantalón ajustado que usaba por pijama no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Galadriel solo se mordió el labio deteniendo la pronta excitación que esta escena le producía.

Ya no pudo detener más sus ganas de poseerlo, así que con una mano comenzó a dibujar los músculos en la espalda de Thranduil; un gemido de placer salió del rey inconscientemente haciendo que Galadriel comenzara a excitarse de nueva cuenta.

Se subió cuidadosamente a la cama sentándose encima del elfo y con ambas manos comenzó a acariciar su cuello y espalda; este solo gemía de placer inconscientemente. La elfa ya no pudo contener las ganas de besar su piel de seda, lanzándose a besar apasionadamente el cuello de si presa mientras acariciaba su ancha espalda. Thranduil se despertó bruscamente al sentir la humedad en su cuello.

\- Mi señora ¿qué está haciendo? - abrió muy grandes sus ojos al reconocerla.

\- Shss, solo déjate llevar...

\- Pero qué demonios sucede -dijo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que sus extremidades estaban amarradas a la cama. Se giró bruscamente lanzando a un lado a su captora, quedando él boca arriba. - No creo que sea debido que estemos los dos juntos en estas condiciones - sereno su voz tratando de mostrar cordura - además este es el reino de vuestro marido...

\- Hablas demasiado.

Diciendo esto se lanzó contra el poseyendo sus perfectos labios, besándolos con desesperación; Thranduil solo abrió mas sus ojos sin responder al beso tratando de aclarar su mente, tal vez el alcohol apenas comenzara a surtir efecto por eso soñaba esas cosas.

\- Esto no es un sueño, es real - la dama le hablo a la mente; los pensamientos del rubio cesaron - has llevado el luto muchos años - su voz se tornó sensual y provocativa - yo te puedo ayudar en eso.

\- Galadriel, no te comprendo…

\- No te hagas el inocente... me comprendes a la perfección… y muy en el fondo sé que tú también te mueres por hacerlo – en ningún momento la estrella de la mañana dejo de besar el cuello del rey.

Aquellas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Thranduil; en verdad ella le producía cierta atracción sexual, era una de las elfas más hermosas que había conocido: sus caderas perfectamente torneadas, los labios carmín, su piel de estrella, sus ojos profundos como el mismo cielo… sus… sus pechos grandes y redondos que sentía encima de su tórax; en realidad lo volvía loco.

\- Solo te gusta hacerte del rogar.

Se recambio los labios lanzándose nuevamente para poseer los de él; esta vez el rey también le respondió el beso con suma pasión, su necesidad carnal que por tanto tiempo retuvo esta noche no la pudo contener y se dejó llevar por lo labios sabor a vino.

Con el poco movimiento que tenía, Thranduil trato de bajar sus manos hasta tocar el cabello de la dama; ella se percató de esto, se estiro hasta alcanzar la cabecera donde tenía atadas las manos. A pesar de que el ubio comenzaba a cooperar ella sabía que no era de fiar… al menos no por el momento; así que solo las aflojo un poco dándole mayor movilidad a sus manos.

El rey sindar beso con ansias el cuello de Galadriel antes de que esta regresará a su antigua posición. Un gemido broto de los labios de la elfa. Thranduil con suma habilidad fue dirigiendo sus besos hasta los enormes pechos de la dama; haciendo que la reina de los galadrim se le dificultara la respiración.

\- No, no puedo seguir – el rey aparto su rostro de los pechos de la elfa – no soy capaz de estar con otra mujer – el rostro de la elfa se desfiguro en asombro y enojo.

Sin embargo Galadriel ignoro sus palabas y comenzó a llenar de besos el toros descubierto del rey; Thranduil solo luchaba por no dejar escapar los pequeños gemidos de place que ella le provocaba, cerro sus ojos con fuerza tratando de mantener su cordura

\- Entiende no hay forma de que esta locura no salga de esta habitación… alguien nos oirá y…

\- ¿Enserio me crees tan estúpida?, el mismo hechizo que protege la casa, es el mismo que en este momento rodea tu habitación – sonrió maliciosamente – ahora disfruta del momento – ella reanudo la tarea de besar el tórax descubierto del rey.

Pronto la dama se cansó de besar el pecho del rey, necesitaba algo más que le saciara su locura; comenzó lentamente a acariciar las largas piernas de Thranduil, noto como este se contrajo por el nuevo toqueteo tirando un poco de las amarras.

\- Esto te gusta ¿He? – lo observo con un fuego ardiente en los ojos.

Galadriel continúo subiendo y bajando sus manos por los muslos del rubio. Lentamente se fue recorriendo hasta llegar al miembro de su presa, se sentó con delicadeza encima de él y comenzó a frotarlo con su clítoris, ambos aun traían puestas sus prendas inferiores; un agudo gemido broto de los labios de la dama al sentir un gran bulto debajo de ella relamiéndose los labios por tenerlo dentro de ella; pero en el rostro del rey no había ni una sola emoción y había logrado bloquear sus pensamientos evitando que la elfa pudiera leerlos.

\- ¿Conque quieres jugar rudo?, pues dos podemos jugar a lo mismo…

\- Por favor detén esta locura – las hábiles manos de la estrella de la mañana comenzaron a bajar con lentitud por la espalda del rubio - ¿Qué tratas de hacer? – Pregunto nervioso al sentir que las manos de la elfa se detenían en su trasero estrujándolo y subiendo las manos hasta la pretina del pantalón – Galadriel detén…

Su frase fue cortada al sentir como la dama blanca tiraba de su pantalón y ropa interior al mismo tiempo dejándolo completamente desnudo. La reina se asombró al ver a tan grande miembro: largo y ligeramente grueso. Un fuego interno se encendió en sus entrañas, el tan solo verlo la excitaba, deseaba poseerlo.

\- Muy bien, basta de juegos mi señora – demando el rubio – ya fue suficiente… si fuera tan amable de salir de mi habitación – Galadriel solo rodo los ojos soltando un bufido - y dejarme a solas se lo… - no pudo terminar su frase ya que sin previo aviso la reina de Lothlórien tiro del pene de su presa dejándolo sin aliento.

\- Lo tienes muy duro – se mordió el labio inferior – no me imagino cuando estés excitado.

\- Seria tan amble de soltarme – ella obedeció – gracias… ahora podría retirarse.

De alguna extraña manera Galadriel se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida; Thranduil solo suspiro de alivio cuando vio que comenzó a abrir la puerta, cerró los ojos relajándose en el momento en el que se escuchó que la entrada se había cerrado y no la vio. En segundos reflexiono lo ocurrido, ahora solo le faltaba deshacerse de las amarras y subirse el pantalón…

\- ¡Ha! –gimió feroz mente el rey; bajo la mirada a sus piernas y se encontró con una sonriente Galadriel entre sus piernas – mi señoraaaaa – la dama blanca había vuelto a lamber la hombría del rubio.

\- Ya no te resistas – dijo sensualmente.

El rey del Bosque Negro trato protestar, pero ella no lo dejo. Se metió lo más que pudo del miembro de su presa y comenzó a masajearlo con la lengua mientras lo succionaba y tiraba con suavidad; a pesar de que él trato de contenerse no pudo, habían pasado milenios desde la última vez que tuvo relaciones, desde la última vez que había sentido placer…

Pronto las manos de la elfa comenzaron a entrar en acción, acariciando las largas y musculosas piernas del elfo, subiendo de cuando en cuando a su trasero. Su boca continuaba masturbándolo abriendo tanto la boca que el miembro de Thranduil llego a su garganta; un gemido se ahogó en los labios de rey a sentir esta nueva posición, logrando incluso excitándolo al grado de que el pene se le erectara.

Complacida Galadriel por su trabajo calentándolo, comenzó a alejar su boca de sus genitales y se fue acercando a él como un tigre que asecha a su presa, con su mano continuo moviendo el miembro excitado del elfo adelante y atrás; el rey exigió sus labios ella solo lo complació y se besaron con desesperación, Thranduil introdujo la lengua dentro de la boca de la reina y comenzó a explorarla, sacándole un gemido.

\- Quítate la ropa – exigió el rubio con la respiración entrecortada.

La estrella de la mañana saco su delgado camisón por la cabeza mientras se sentaba encima de su estómago abriendo la piernas, para sorpresa del sindar no llevaba sostén; dejando al descubierto lo enorme pechos de la elfa erectos por el deseo.

Con suma habilidad Thranduil con sus caderas impulso a la elfa hacia adelante mientras él se estiraba para adelantar el encuentro entre sus cuerpos, mas sin embargo no llego a sus labios sino que se dirigió a uno de los senos de ella chupando la aureola. Lentamente se fue acostando en la cama sin dejar de succionar el pezón de Galadriel.

Los labios del hermoso rubio comenzaron a trazar un camino hasta el cuello de su dama. Pequeños gemidos inundaban la habitación.

\- Thranduil… te deseo – la respiración de la noldor era entrecortada.

La rubia comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta llegar a su única prenda; con lentitud fue bajando sus pantaletas. Aparto los labios de su presa, comenzando ella a macar diversos besos en su abdomen; poco a poco aquellas pruebas de lujuria se fueron encaminando al cuello del rey.

\- ¡No! – Oropherion se apartó bruscamente – no debemos dejar marcas visibles… mejor acércate – al momento los dos estaban frente a frente, Thranduil demando sus labios besándolos con pasión.

\- Te necesito… - fue sentando lentamente al rey, ella se acercó a la zona intima de los dos; levanto un poco las caderas poniendo su clítoris en el pene erecto de su amante – ¡ha! – Susurro - ¡Haaa!... ¡haaa! – gemía cada vez con más fuerza mientras con lentitud se introducía la hombría de su rey.

Ambos gemían con suavidad; lo despacio con lo cual iba entrando Thranduil dentro de ella era sumamente excitante…

\- ¡Hay Thranduil…! – soltó al elfa extasiada en el momento en que el rubio levanto sus caderas entrando con rapidez.

A pesar de que el rey estaba sujeto a la cama tenía una habilidad increíble; se movía de arriba abajo mientras la elfa seguía montado en él. Los gemidos provenientes de los dos llenaban la habitación… de repente un gemido inesperado borto de los labios de Thranduil.

\- ¡Luinil te amo! ¡Te amo _vanimelda*_! – él abrió sus ojos, se detuvo y de inmediato se percató que aquella no era su amada esposa; mientras envestía a Galadriel por un momento se olvidó de ella y creyó estar de nuevo con la única persona que deseaba de esa forma.

\- ¡Yo no soy Luinil imbécil! – Por supuesto que la dama blanca se molestó - ¡¿Por qué no la puedes olvidar?! – grito; se sentía despreciada, indeseable - ¡Yo estoy aquí!, ¿porque no me puedes brindar una de tus noches? – pequeñas lagrimas se despendieron de sus ojos al sentirse ofendida.

\- Mi señora lo siento, pero… no le puedo ser infiel al amor de mi vida…

\- ¡Ella está Muerta! – Vocifero con rabia – entiéndelo de una buena vez.

Aún seguían unidos de la manera más íntima posible. Galadriel se levantó sumamente molesta, se acercó a su camisón pero no se lo puso, en lugar de eso saco una pequeña tela; se fue acercando con rapidez hacia el rey y se lo amarro en la boca, con su poder amarro con mayor fuerza la amarras hasta que todo el cuerpo de su presa estuviera totalmente estirado; se escuchó salir un quejido de la boca de Thranduil.

\- Yo quería que los dos lo disfrutáramos – hablo con despecho mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas – pero no me dejas otra opción – se limpió las lágrimas con desprecio.

La elfa se fue rápidamente encima del rey; él solo se sacudía debajo de ella en señal de protesta, peo todo esto fue ignorado por su captora. Galadriel de nueva cuenta se acercó a su fuerte abdomen y comenzó a besarlo con brutalidad, a tal grado que la blanca piel del elfo quedara roja; sin perder tiempo la noldor antes de que el miembro de su amante se deshinchara se lo metió con brutalidad dentro de ella. Diversos gemidos de dolor se ahogaron en la mordaza que tenía Thranduil en la boca.

Sin piedad alguna, la dama blanca comenzaba a moverla ferozmente, sentándose sin tacto encima de los testículos de su presa, moviéndose de atrás para adelante con rapidez esperando en vano que él volviera a poseerla.

En la mente de Thranduil solo había un único pensamiento "Amado Eru has que esto se acabe – suplico – no podré soportarlo ni un segundo más… _meleth nîn* _te ruego me perdones – sollozó en silencio – perdona mi debilidad", aquello lo repetía una y otra vez.

Galadriel continuaba moviéndose bruscamente; Thranduil solo se erguía debajo de ella, contrayendo todos sus músculos en un vano intento por zafarse de las amarras de seda. La dama al sentir aquello, se aferró a su tórax tratando de calmarlo; está por demás decir que esto solo hizo que el rubio se sacudiera con mayor fuerza.

Los gemidos de la estrella de la mañana eran brutales y sonoros. Lenta y sensualmente se fue recostando encima de Thranduil, cuidando de no separarse de él; comenzó a llenarle el cuello de besos y a alborotar su cabello, sus manos no estaban del todo quietas subían y bajaban acariciando cada fibra de la piel de su preciada presa.

Sin detener nada de lo anterior continuaba meneando las caderas masturbándose con el pene del rey… pronto un soltó un gran suspiro al sentir que llegaría a su clímax, así que se meno con mayor rapidez y esta vez en lugar de acariciar la piel de su amante, se aferró con fuerza de él y comenzó a arañarle los costados y la espalda.

El gran rey elfo al sentir las uñas encajadas en su piel dejo escapar una lagrima de impotencia; había sido sometido y ultrajado de un modo que jamás pudo imaginar, cada segundo que pasaba cerca de ella solo empeora el bienestar mental del rubio. No sabía cómo el que presumía de gran fuerza, astucia y sentidos altamente sensibles, había sido amarrado y posteriormente utilizado por una dama.

Terminado el acto sexual, Galadriel se levantó como sino hubiera pasado nada, se puso su ropa. En cuanto termino de vestirse se dirigió a Thranduil, quitándole la mordaza.

\- Eres mío– le susurro a escasos centímetros de sus labios – y de nadie más – lo tomo por la barbilla y lo beso; el elfo solo frunció los labios – no creas que todo ha acabado aquí… - acaricio las suaves mejillas del rey con la uña de su dedo índice – ¡oh, no! Vendré cada noche y entonces…

\- No permitiré que entres – vocifero el rubio.

\- Bueno – fingió estar entristecida – si no eres tú, buscare otra persona que me complazca – suspiro – tu hijo es un elfo sumamente apuesto – esbozo un sonrisa burlona; el rostro de Thranduil se deformo del enojo.

\- Si te acercas a mi hijo te juro que me vengare – amenazo – nos marcharemos en la mañana.

\- Bueno no creo que eso se posible; tendrías que dar una gran explicación, además dudo que Elrond o Celeborn te dejen marchar… - se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida – descansa mi preciado.

Cuando la dama salió por fin de la habitación, como pudo Thranduil se soltó de las amarras y comenzó a maquinar un plan para escapar de aquel lugar.

La mañana llego pronto; antes de hace algo más el rey de Mirkwood fue presuroso a la habitación de su amado hijo. Lo encontró acostado y profundamente dormido, se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, una lagrima se derramo en las suaves mejillas de Legolas haciendo que se despertara rápidamente.

\- ¡_Ada*!_ Buenos días…

\- Eres lo más preciado que tengo mi hojita, siempre velare por tu bienestar – el príncipe se sorprendió de sobre manera.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien _ada*?..._ ¿Acaso has estado llorando?

\- Surgió un pequeño percance… tenemos que irnos ahora, prepara tu equipaje…

\- En un momento estaré listo – se levantó veloz como el rayo y comenzó a preparar las maletas; el rey le ayudo a su hijo.

La razón por la cual Legolas no protesto, es simple y sencillamente porque vio preocupación en los ojos de su padre.

Cuando todo estuvo listo bajaron a desayuna con las maletas ya echas; esta demás decir que todos se sorprendieron mucho, cuando Thranduil comunico su partida rápidamente todos hicieron hasta lo imposible con tal de que se quedara. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos del sindar por convencerlos de que se tenía que ir… termino accediendo de mala gana.

El resto de la semana el rubio se la paso como alma en pena: no bebía ni sonreía, su participación en los juegos era nula, vigilaba como halcón cada uno de los movimientos de Legolas, pero sobre todo evitaba todo lo que podía a Galadriel. Cada noche le rogaba a Legolas que atoara la puerta con todo lo que tuviera y que por ningún motivo abrir la puerta; desconcertado el príncipe obedecía.

Cada noche, a pesar de esmerarse lo suficiente para que aquella elfa no entrara; cada madrugada despertaba de la misma forma: atado a la cama y con una mordaza en la boca; cada noche la dama blanca sometía al rey a su voluntad.

Al terminar la semana los primeros en salir del lugar fueron los líderes del Bosque Negro; partiendo al alba dejando una nota de despedida.

Todas las noche de aquella desgracia semana quedaron grabadas por siempre en la mente del rey sindar. Sin importar donde estuviera todas las mañanas despertaba con el miedo de encontrarse a su captora durmiendo en sus aposentos; ahora un pensamiento gobernaba su mente casi todo el tiempo "Se vengaría a toda costa de aquella desgraciada elfa. Mantendría seguro su reino y no dejaría que jamás ella se acercara a su hijo".

* * *

**Notas de autor**: ya, ya, ya sé que estarán pensando "Que diablos tienes está en la cabeza". Mi limpia y pura mente, es un lugar en el cual n se le encuentran sentido a la mayoría de las cosas y en muchos de los casos la idea principal se deforma casi por completo. Si los he confundido mil perdones no fue mi intención.

Sugerencias, felicitación, amenazas de muerte, reclamos; favor de dejar un reviews.

Gracias por leer las locuras que salen de mi mente n.n


End file.
